


在你身边

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: 是VD 应该不需要任何预警除了文笔一如既往的差





	在你身边

“kid，我觉得你应该去找nico检修一下那玩意了……”但丁扯了扯缠在身上的金属锁链，却又不知道触动了哪里的机关，那锁链像长了眼睛一样缠住了他的手臂，这下他彻底动弹不得了。  
“我想抱怨的可比你多多了，这东西到底为什么是一次性的？nico又喜欢把它们丢得到处都是！”尼禄抱怨着，拆掉了失控的机械手臂RAWHIDE，起身去帮助但丁解着锁链，“你他妈能不能先别乱动？！”  
“我没动啊？”但丁一脸无辜，他确实没在动，确切地说是想动也动不了，魔物材质制成的锁链就算脱离了主人还是有一定的自主行动能力，那些锁链躲着尼禄的手掌越收越紧，就算是但丁也有些承受不住，“等等，kid，这样下去不行，我们该换一种方式试试——你轻点！”  
“你这风衣真他妈碍事，你怎么总喜欢穿这个？”尼禄恨不得给但丁来上那么一两下，叹着气把过长的风衣下摆从锁链的缝隙中扯了出来。  
“那可是很贵的，kid你……”  
——总之维吉尔抱着新买的书回来的时候，就看到自己的弟弟毫无形象地趴在地上，而尼禄正跨坐在了他身上，魔人化后的四只手纠结地撕扯着但丁的衣服。  
或许他还听到了那么一两句乃至全部的对话内容。  
“……你喜欢这种玩法？”维吉尔的语调一如既往地平静，他随手把书放到了一边，习惯性地握紧了阎魔刀的刀柄。  
然而杀气却是藏不住的。  
尼禄立刻起身离开了但丁，嘴巴张了张，大部分是想解释什么，小部分是想吐槽父亲过于糟糕的发言和用词——尽管父亲可能其实并不是那个意思，却到底还是什么都没说。  
“哦维吉尔你总算回来了……过来搭把手……”但丁趴在地上毫无形象地蹬了蹬腿，企图翻个身但还是失败了，他的脸上依然挂着在维吉尔看来可以说是欠揍的轻松表情，这让维吉尔觉得有些烦闷。  
“蠢死了。”维吉尔蹲下身子，按着但丁的后脑稍一用力就把他的脸按在了地上，同时转头看看向半个身子已经闪出了门的尼禄，“……你怎么不把这个蠢货的嘴也堵上？”  
尼禄的另外半边身子也跟着消失，同时不忘体贴地带上了门。  
“你回来啦。”但丁放缓了语调，又说了一遍，眼底的笑意依然没有散去，他有些费力地抬起了头去看向维吉尔，后者则面无表情的回看着他，最终，维吉尔偏过有些不自然地“啧”了一声提起了趴在地上的但丁丢到了床上。  
“……你多少该控制一下你的体重。”  
“好吧好吧，起码现在你该帮我一下？”但丁满不在乎地咧嘴笑着，他兄弟的虽然依旧是那种不冷不热的语气，但他依然听得出来那并不是真的在抱怨什么。  
“你就不会魔人化解开……它？”维吉尔瞪了但丁一眼，也跟着上了床，他迟疑着摘下了可能会有些碍事的半掌手套，在但丁身上摸索着想要找出锁链的一头。  
“那会拆了这间屋子的。”但丁习惯性地耸耸肩，那锁链就被扯得一阵响动，维吉尔的手掌若有若无的在他身上抚过去，这让他觉得有些痒。  
随便乱动大概会惹得对方不快吧？但丁小心翼翼地瞄了维吉尔一眼，他神色如常，少有的没把目光从但丁身上移开，手也绕过但丁的身体摸索着但丁的后背。  
“是不是太近了一些？”但丁小声嘟囔着，他一直下意识地觉得维吉尔的体温会比正常人要低一些，可是好像……并不是这样。  
维吉尔抬眼有些疑惑地看着但丁，显然是听到了但丁的自言自语，但丁觉得他大约是又要用习惯性的反讽语气骂自己蠢货一类的了，摆出一副轻松的样子准备全盘接受，嘴角刚刚抬上去却又抽搐了一下——维吉尔扯了他身后的锁链。  
“你想表达什么？”维吉尔皱起眉头，他终于在但丁背后摸到了纠缠在一起的锁链一端，把另一只手臂也绕了过去拆解着。  
“……我说。”但丁眨了眨眼睛，终于收起了笑意。  
“嗯？”  
“你回来了。”  
“回来就看见你和尼禄在…”维吉尔话说了一半突然停下了。  
但丁的嘴唇贴上了他的脸颊，小心翼翼地蹭着，又仔细观察着他的反应，维吉尔僵了一下，下意识地想要躲开然后骂上那么一两句再用幻影剑彻底地教育一下这个不知天高地厚的弟弟到底该这么正确的增加兄弟间的感情。  
然而他只是用手指绞紧了但丁背后的锁链。  
得到默许的但丁开始得寸进尺起来，他的嘴唇下移着，很快就贴上了维吉尔的唇角，维吉尔咬紧牙关，嘴唇也紧紧地抿着。  
但丁变得不知所措，他垂下目光，僵在那里想着一会是不是找个什么借口搪塞一下之类的——这实在是过于荒唐了，直到维吉尔微微张开了嘴唇。  
这大概是许可吧？  
但丁终于吻了上去，而维吉尔显然不太善于做这些，那有些湿漉漉的舌头钻进来的时候让他瞪大了眼睛，手也跟着放下了锁链，转而去抓着但丁的外套。  
但丁的舌尖抵住了他的上颚刮蹭着，异样的感觉让维吉尔有些无所适从，他几乎想要去咬断那个在嘴里胡来的舌头，但丁却好像已经发现了他的想法，迅速移开的嘴唇上牵出了暧昧的银丝。  
“你行不行啊？”但丁调笑着，又被恼怒的维吉尔压在身下再度吻了上去，两人的舌头很快就纠缠在了一起，良久才再度分开。  
等到有些缺氧的大脑重新运作起来的时候，再去解那些锁链的意味已经有了某些不同，维吉尔最终还是没能再度伸出手，他一言不发地取过了阎魔刀，起身准备离开房间。  
“你要去哪……？”  
“…你就在那被捆着吧。”  
维吉尔头也不回地出了门，他一点也不想承认这种举动有些像是要逃跑。  
但丁有些呆滞地看着维吉尔出了门。  
维吉尔再一次……离开了。  
房间内静得可怕，一切都变得陌生起来。  
维吉尔再一次离开了。  
手脚逐渐变得冰凉，不知道是由于血液不畅……或者其他的什么原因。  
……离开了。  
好像又是自己的错……但丁蜷缩着身体靠在墙角，闭上了眼睛。  
  
“……”  
维吉尔从来没有见过这个样子的但丁，或者说，但丁从不在他面前表现出这副样子。  
但丁无论在什么时候都能带着看似轻松的表情打败他，用轻松的口吻向他挑衅，让他觉得他一直以来的努力都是那么的可笑。  
他也完全看不出但丁在看似玩笑的所有话语中唯一的那一句真心。  
真是……别扭。  
“你……去哪里了？”但丁很快发现这个疑问是多余的，维吉尔裸着的上半身还挂着水珠，头发也跟着垂了下去，显然是刚洗过澡。  
“你的眼睛长在哪里啊？”维吉尔上了床，再次把但丁压在身下。  
“你…他妈的…只是去洗澡能不能不要说的和……！”但丁发现自己的语气中带着哽咽，转而用行动代替了话语，他抬脚踹向维吉尔，又被轻巧地挡开了。  
“…他怎么没把你的腿也给捆上。”维吉尔看上去心情不错，连嘴角都微微上扬了起来，“我听说……做这种事前，洗澡是必要的。”  
“……”但丁一时语塞，突然觉得任何反驳在这里都会变得无力，毕竟对方是…维吉尔，。  
但丁有些自暴自弃地把头扭向了一边，维吉尔说的没错，只是这样就惊慌失措的自己简直蠢透了——谁让他擅自离开了那么多次？  
回过神来的时候，维吉尔已经在撕扯他的衣服了。  
“…至少先解开我！”但丁有些无奈地提出了要求，维吉尔的手停止了动作，看了他一眼，转而去解着但丁的皮带。  
“………不是那边，真是够了…！”但丁相当不自在地蜷缩着想要扭过身体去，他从来没想过维吉尔会缺乏常识到这个地步。  
“我不想重复第二遍。”维吉尔把但丁抵到了墙上，用膝盖撑开了但丁的大腿，手顺着被解开的裤子探了进去，“你就在那被捆着吧，但丁。”  
“嘶……”但丁倒吸了一口凉气，他的阴茎被维吉尔握住了，维吉尔用指腹摩挲着还没有起反应的阴茎，下巴也搁在了但丁的肩膀上，他身上的水珠还没有完全干掉，湿漉漉的头发贴在了但丁的脖颈上，那些水珠顺着但丁的领口滚了进去，留下一串串的水痕。  
但丁吞了吞口水，那种有些发痒的感觉让他几乎想要呻吟出声，又完全无法动弹，他下意识地对维吉尔露出了求助一样的目光。  
“嗯。”维吉尔的视线并没有和但丁交汇，却还是简短地应了一声，伸出温热的舌头去舔舐着但丁脖子上的那些水珠，这无疑是某种火上浇油，但丁的手掌紧紧地握成了拳头，鼓起的肌肉让锁链缠得更紧了，阴茎也跟着起了反应，在维吉尔给他的脖子上留下第一个吻痕的时候，他终于无法抑制地呻吟出声。  
“先…放开…我……维吉尔……”但丁还在坚持这么说着，起了反应的阴茎在维吉尔的手掌中有些兴奋地跳动着，只是稍微被撸动了几下，顶端就已经渗出了少量液体。  
维吉尔惩罚性地咬了一下但丁的脖子，另一只手按在了但丁的胸前，揉弄着被锁链勒住而凸显出来的胸部。  
“…你该少吃点垃圾食品的。”维吉尔挑剔地评价，又像是在品评一样地捏住了但丁的乳尖揉搓着。  
“这种时候…就…不要这么讲话了…吧……唔……！”  
维吉尔突然加快了撸动的速度，使得但丁微微颤抖起来，过于强烈的快感让他忍不住挺动着腰把阴茎送入维吉尔的手中，手臂也挣扎着想要扯断锁链。  
“别动……你到底在怕什么……”维吉尔啃咬着但丁的锁骨，暂时放过了他的乳尖，转而去按住了他乱动的手臂，那些锁链已经深深地勒进了但丁的身体里，在他的身上留下了一道道红痕。  
但丁什么都没说，他在维吉尔的抚慰下很快就抽搐着达到了高潮，但丁不住地喘息着，痉挛着射出了精液，想要蜷起的身子又被维吉尔按了回去。  
“唔……接下来该怎么做？”维吉尔询问着但丁，边等待着回答边又去检查了一下但丁身上的锁链。  
“你……”但丁气结，刚刚高潮过的他实在是没有什么力气去骂人，他张口结舌了半天，经过激烈的内心挣扎后还是颓然的开了口，“你应该……”  
“应该这样？”维吉尔用纤长的手指挑起了精液，试探着戳刺着但丁的后穴，就着精液的润滑深入了进去。  
“！”  
但丁的身子再次僵硬了起来，他显然无法习惯后穴被异物侵入的感觉，尤其还是在自己精液的帮助下，维吉尔抬起了他的一条大腿，手指不由分说地深入着，扩张着他的内壁，但丁缩着身体被抵在墙上退无可退，又没有办法形成什么有效的反抗，只好硬着头皮去试着接纳，然而很快第二根手指也加入了进来。  
扩张的过程对但丁来说显得有些慢长，他从来不知道维吉尔是一个如此有耐心的人，直到但丁的身体瘫软了下去开始发出喘息，维吉尔才打算把手指退出来。  
“嘿，我们可是半魔人，就算不做这种准备也……哈啊……！”  
就在但丁彻底放松下来的时候，维吉尔的手指突然再次深入了进去，抵住但丁体内的敏感处摩擦起来，过于强烈的快感让但丁甚至有了晕眩感，那是和射精完全不同的感觉。  
“等一下……唔……维……吉尔……”但丁连声音都跟着发颤了起来，咬着牙才没有让自己做出过于丢脸的举动，维吉尔却偏偏没有放过他的意思，扯着他的锁链迫使他抬起了头，手指也跟着加了些力气，在但丁哽咽着达到了高潮的时候，再次抽出了手指。  
“和半魔人…没什么关系。”维吉尔抽出了手指，抬起了但丁的腰，已经涨大的阴茎抵住穴口磨擦着，“你是…但丁。”  
“呜…！”刚刚高潮过的身体十分敏感，就算是缓缓地推进也让但丁吃足了苦头，维吉尔的阴茎刮蹭着不停收缩的内壁，使得但丁流下了生理性的泪水，但即使是缠在身上的锁链被摇得哗啦作想，但丁也没有做出任何看起来像是拒绝的举动。  
维吉尔在完全进入了但丁后稍微作了停顿，但丁的甬道温暖湿热，深处早已粘腻得不成样子，但丁偏头用肩膀狠狠地擦了一下泪水，又被锁链刮伤了脸颊。  
维吉尔伸出手指有些粗暴地抹掉了但丁脸上的伤口处流下的鲜血——尽管他们都知道那点小伤要不了几秒就会好。  
“…你这混蛋可别想到了这种时候又来问我要怎么做，哈？”看着马上就要开口的维吉尔，但丁抢先这么说着。  
“要怎么做？”  
“你……”  
维吉尔按着但丁的腰，开始缓缓抽插起来，但丁剩下的话语几乎是立刻就被呻吟声取代了，又下意识地把双腿缠到了维吉尔的腰上。  
维吉尔凑了过去，含住了但丁的嘴唇，把他的呻吟尽数堵了回去，逐渐加快了动作，又有意地擦着他的敏感点，但丁的后穴收得更紧了，死死抵箍住了深入进来的阴茎，身体也跟着剧烈地颤抖着，再次勃起的阴茎蹭着维吉尔的小腹，再次被维吉尔握住了。  
“唔唔……”但丁的身体瑟缩了一下，似乎是想要发出什么抗议，在维吉尔手指的动作下又安静了下来。  
自己到底是怎么一次又一次输给他的？维吉尔有些想不通，此时的但丁看起来十分脆弱，只是一些轻微的动作就会让他喘息不已。  
维吉尔抽出了阴茎，把但丁甩到了床上趴好背对着自己，抬起他的腰再次进入了他，但丁有些慌张地想要回头去看，被维吉尔扯住了背上的锁链，身体也跟着反弓了起来。  
敏感的位置被维吉尔刻意地狠狠研磨着，但丁唯一能支撑身体的双腿几乎快要没了力气，垂在腿间的阴茎涨得有些发痛，只能在前端渗出几滴苦涩的液体。  
但丁的脖子被锁链勒住，呼吸困难，但还是徒劳地挣扎着想回过头去，在被维吉尔又狠狠地顶弄了几下后无可奈何地被再次推上了高潮。  
“放开……我……”但丁的声音里带着哭腔，他愈发变得慌乱了起来，他的身体失去了力气，瘫软在床上不住地痉挛着，“不……别走……”  
维吉尔实际上并没有要退出来的意思，只是想多少给但丁一些休息的时间，他着实没想到但丁会这么惊慌，维吉尔有些诧异地看着但丁，后者近乎讨好一样地在尽力夹紧了后穴去挽留他。  
“……别留下我一个人。”  
声音很轻，生怕对方…或者是自己听到。  
“你……”维吉尔的动作停了一瞬间，解开了缠在但丁身上的锁链，把他翻了过来。  
但丁用手臂遮住了脸，有些别扭地把头扭向了一边。  
“…流汗了而已，汗水啦。”  
“…你这蠢货这些年难道就不能多少有些进步？”维吉尔伸手想去拉开但丁的胳膊。  
“你有什么资格说我？！”但丁把身上的锁链摘了摘，一股脑地朝着维吉尔头上丢了过去——自然是没有丢到，维吉尔的幻影剑把它们钉在了墙上。  
“资格？”维吉尔压住了但丁的大腿，再次开始了动作，他大约是想结束这一场谈话了，完全没有继续给但丁喘息的机会，毫不留情的在但丁体内冲撞着。  
“哈啊…你……总是……这样……嗯……！”但丁抱怨着，听上去倒并没有什么真的不满，不过总归还是迟疑着伸出了手去，手指试探着搭上了维吉尔的肩膀。  
“…很痒。”维吉尔瞪了但丁一眼，后者很快就缩回了手，他说的眼里闪过了一丝无奈，俯下身去抱住了但丁。  
但丁瞪大了眼睛，喉结也跟着动了动，又被维吉尔的连续深入搞得没办法说出完整的语句，最终维吉尔在他体内射精的时候，在他耳边轻声说着。  
“……我会留在你身边。”  
炙热的精液灌入了但丁的体内。  
维吉尔并没有急着退出来，而是把头埋入了但丁的颈窝处，闭上了眼睛打算休息一会，那里另他感到安心。  
但丁张口结舌了半天，本来已经几乎放弃了询问，但又还是不死心地开了口。  
“你不会重复第二遍的吧？”  
“愚蠢的问题。”  
“好吧，我承认你多少有些进步……”  
“……你到底想说什么？”  
“我觉得我还是想听第二遍…”  
“要么让我休息会，要么带上叛逆跟我去外面。”  
“呃……去外面你会说吗？”  
“收起你的那一副蠢样子吧，但丁。”维吉尔连眼睛都懒得睁开，他完全清楚此刻的但丁会是个什么表情，他在但丁肩膀上蹭了蹭，找到了一处枕起来更加舒适的位置，“这样下次有机会我还是多少会考虑的——还有，少吃点垃圾食品。”  
“………嗯。”  
  
  
FIN


End file.
